Summer With Love
by LunettaChan
Summary: Since she left SMA, Lessa has kept in touch with Eli and her friends in South Korea.  When she disappears, Eli does something rash and abandons his schedule to find her.  Where will he find her?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Summer time!

Eli: Miss dibidibidis, thanks for your input on what Lessa should do. She's actually gonna do it.

Me: *smacks Eli's head* I listen and I use the names. Check my other stories for reference.

Eli: I will. *walks to find a computer*

Me: He's actually doing it.

Dongho: He's bored.

Dedicated to dibidibidis, my faithful reviewer.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Papa Ortega's house in the states. Mama Ortega ran out the front door as we exited the car.<p>

"Lessa darling!" She cried and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Mama Ortega." I said and Ricci and Manny hugged me.

"Hey, sis." They said and I smiled.

"What's up Ricci? When you going to Barcelona?" I asked and Ricci smiled.

"Next month. So, when are we gonna meet this boyfriend of yours? I want to make a few things clear." He saida dn I smiled before hugging Ricci.

"I'm going to see him next semester." I said and Ricci smiled before frowning.

"When is that?" He asked and I smiled.

"November." I responded and Ricci smiled again.

"Tell him you guys need to come here so we can feed both of you. What do they feed you att hat school? You're so thin!" Mama Ortega fussed and I laughed.

"Mama, I feed myself. Well, Kevin fed me most of the time because I'm a cooking fail." I said and Mama Ortega clucked her tongue.

"I will teach you how to cook, baby. Trust Mama." She said and I smiled before allowing her to drag me to the kitchen for my first cooking lesson.

"We're gonna make cookies." She said and I smiled.

"So the first thing I make is sweet? Cool." I said and we set off making cookies. I failed the first two times making cookies.

"The mixer is too high. She chided and I set the setting lower. Then we mixed more sugar and flour into the batter, makig her sweet sugar cookies. It's not easy, let me tell you.

"Now, baby girl, we let the batter set covered. Go get the batter out of your pretty hair before we continue." She said and I took oiff my apron (the one from my boys) and went to clean up. Papa Ortega laughed at me batter covered head.

"Making cookies is hard." I said and he laughed more.

"Only to you, my dear." He said, before unfolding the paper on his lap. I went upstairs and cleaned my hair of cookie batter. I texted Eli, while looking for the blow dryer. He sent me back a couple of laughing emoticons. I laughed at the next message.

_Dongho said to say hi to Nat for him._

I laughed and agreed. I went downstairs.

"Hey, Nat, Dongho says hi!" I called before heading back ot see Mama Ortega.

"Ready for the fun part?" She asked as I retied my apron. I nodded. She pulled out a few cookie sheets and sprayed them with a light coating of oil.

"Keeps them from sticking." She said, winking. I laughed and helped her make the cooies. I scooped balls of cookie dough and rolled them, placing them on the cookie sheet. Mama spooned out cookie dough with a small spoon.

"You are very precise hun. No ball is bigger than my spoonfuls. Nice." She praised and I beamed. WE placed the cookies in the over and put the egg timer on ten minutes.

"Now out of the kitchen. I'm making my seret dinner for everyone tonight." MaMa Ortega said bfore chasing me out of the kitchen. I walked upstairs, untying my apron and hanging it on a hook on my door. I walked over to my computer and logged onto messenger.

_LunarGoddess: **Online**_

_LittleDivaKey: **Online**  
>GimmeThatChicken: Offline<br>TaeMaknaeMinnie: **Online**  
>Babyboy(Eli): <strong>Online<strong>  
>Honeyvin: <strong>Online<strong>  
>Stringbean: Offline<br>BlingBlingSHINee: Offline  
>Xanderland: Offline<br>SSoohyun: Offline  
>SDBaseball: <strong>Online<strong>  
>SmilingAngel: Offline<br>GameKyuhyun: **Online**_

_Babyboy(Eli) wants to IM: Accept or Decline?_

I hit accept and smiled.

**_Babyboy(Eli): Y is my scrnnm Babyboy(Eli) Lessa?  
><em>**_LunarGoddess: I go ahold of your computer. :)  
><em>**_Babyboy(Eli): Thnx. Nw da gys r laffin at me. Im ok wit it tho.  
><em>**_LunarGoddess: Okay, sorry, Eli. :(  
><em>**_Babyboy(Eli): No sad face. Smile, ur mo beautiful whn u do._**

I smiled as he left Smile and Beautiful in there correct spelling form.

_LittleDivaKey wants to IM: Accept or Decline?_

I accepted.

_LunarGoddess: Hey Key!  
><em>_**LittleDivaKey: Hey, Lessa. CAn I text talk or what?  
><strong>__LunarGoddess: Either way. Though text talk is harder to understand.  
><em>_**LittleDivaKey: I'll just type the words out then.  
><strong>__LunarGoddess: You don't have to.  
><em>_**LittleDivaKey: I want to.  
><strong>__LunarGoddess: Okay._

Eli messaged me

_**Babyboy(Eli): Lessa, r u thr?  
><strong>__LunarGoddess: Hang on, trying to make a conferece room where I can talk to you and Key.  
><em>_**Babyboy(Eli): Ok. :)**_

I worked on the conference. I opened it and sent to invite to Kevin, Key, Taemin, Kyuhyun, Dongho and Eli.

Honeyvin has accepted. LittleDivaKey has accepted. Babyboy(Eli) has accepted. TaeMaknaeMinnie has accepted. SDBaseball has accepted. GameKyhyun has accepted.

_**LunarGoddess: Hey guys.**  
><span>GameKyuhyun: Hey Lessa.<span>  
><em>SDBaseball: Lessa, I miss you!  
><strong>Babyboy(Eli): Dongho, dats my gf, bud.<strong>  
><span>LittleDivaKey: Eli does text talk? But Lessa, you said you had a hard time reading it.<span>  
><em><strong>LunarGoddess: I do. I just don't have the heart to tell him not to text talk.<strong>  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Awww, Lessa is so caring.<br>**LunarGoddes: :P Tae.**  
><em>**Honeyvin: How was your flight, Lessa?  
><strong>**_LunarGoddess: Really quiet. It sill scared me.  
><em>Babyboy(Eli): You have a problem reading text talk and didn't tell me?  
><em>LunarGoddess: Yeah. Sorry.<br>_Honeyvin: I'm sorry you get scared of flying.  
>Babyboy(Eli): Lessa, what am I going to do with you?<br>**_TaeMaknaeMinnie: Eli hyung, where are you guys at?__  
><em>**Babyboy(Eli): Osaka.**

"Lessa, what's the time?" Aragon asked as he passed my room. I checked my clock.

"6:30. Why?" I asked nad he ran off.

"I'm almost out of time!" He cried and I sighed before turning to the others in the conference.

_TaeMaknaeMinnie: Are you having fun?_  
><strong>Babyboy(Eli): In Osaka? Yeah but I miss somethings.<strong>  
><em>GameKyuhyun: Your girlfriend?<em>  
><strong><span>Honeyvin: Hey now! No mocking the fact that he has a girlfriend and you don't.<span>**  
><em><span>GameKyuhyun: I have Sungmin, thank you very much.<span>_  
><strong><em>LunarGoddess: So you finally asked him out or did he ask you, Kyuhyun?<em>**  
><em>GameKyuhyun: Lessa! You're a total fangirl for Kyumin huh?<em>  
><strong><em>LunarGoddess: Guilty.<em>**  
><em>TaeMaknaeMinnie: XD<em>  
><span>LittleDivaKey: You are kidding right, Kyuhyun? You knew she was a fan of Super Junior.<span>  
><em>GameKyuhyun: Yeah but I didn't think she was a Kyumin fan...<em>  
><em><strong>LunarGoddess: I was also a guilty fan of Elvin.<strong>_  
><strong>Babyboy(Eli): Dang.<strong>  
><strong>Honeyvin: Lessa is honest and really?<strong>  
><em><strong>LunarGoddess: Yeah. What Kevin said.<strong>_  
>SDBaseball: Tell us other Fanservice couples you liked.<br>**_LunarGoddess: Well, Super Junior has KangTeuk, KyuMin, YeWook, HanChul, EunHae, Zhoury, Sibum and then the other lonely person I don't remember._**  
><em>GameKyuhyun: O.O<em>  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: O_O<br>**Babyboy(Eli): Wow, Lessa.**  
><em><strong>Honeyvin: That's quite a few.<strong>_  
><span>LittleDivaKey: Lessa, the other lonely person is ShinDong, who has a fiancèe.<span>  
>SDBaseball: Other groups?<br>_**LunarGoddess: Well, in SHINee there is 2Min, OnKey and then Jonghun is lonely there.**_  
><em>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Those two are the most seen couple.<em>  
>SDBaseBall: Bigbang?<br>_**LunarGoddess: Oh jeez, no. G-D is with Dara, TOP is with Bom, Seung Ri is withCL and Daesung is with Minzy. Taeyang has a girlfriend.**_  
>SDBaseball: Wow, Lessa.<br>_**LunarGoddess: Any other group?**_  
>Babyboy(Eli): Ours?<br>_**LunarGoddess: Well, you know Elvin. There is also Xanho and Soobum.**_  
>SDBaseball: Xander hyung and me are an actual couple?<p>

I laughed. I heard the door open and bang shut.

"Lessa. time for dinne." MaMa Ortega said, appearing at my door.

"Okay, Mama." I said and I turned to my conference.

_**LunarGoddess: Sorry guys but I gotta bail. Dinner time.**_  
><strong>Babyboy(Eli): Okay, bye Lessa. :-*<strong>  
><em>GameKyuhyun: Get a room you two. Bye Lessa.<em>  
><span>LittleDivaKey: I think it's sweet. Bye hun.<span>  
><strong><span>Honeyvin: Bye Lessa!<span>**  
>SDBaseball: Bye Lessa!<br>_TaeMaknaeMinnie: I'll text you. Bye!_

_LunarGoddess: Offline_

"Coming Mama." I said and we walked downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Eli: First Chapter of the Summer from Seoul.<p>

Me: Yep. Well, dibidibidis, I hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Dongho: Chapter two.

Eli: Does anyone have a question for us? We're getting bored.

Key: I'm the diva, Eli, not you.

Me: Boys, go play a game. A **NON**-violent game.

Key: Sure. *walks off*

* * *

><p>I walked upstairs after dinner, feeling myself get sleepy. I checked my email before I went to sleep. Eli had email me a picture of him and the guys smiling and waving. I laughed and downloaded the picture and made it my wall. I walked over to me bed and pulled out my nightclothes. It consisted of shorts and a shirt I stole from Eli.<p>

"Goodnight guys." I murmured and I went to sleep. My mind made havoc of my dream.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?" I called into the dark hallway. A laughing man appeared, a mask covering most of his face.<p>

"Hello, girl." He said and I shivered.

"Who are you?" I asked, borrowing my fear for bravery for a split second.

"Your nightmare. Though, you don't need it." He said before throwing a knife at me.

* * *

><p>"Lessa!" I snapped my eyes open. Ricci and Manny were right over me.<p>

"It's morning." They said and I sat up, looking around. It had been a few minutes or so it seemed. I guess dreams make the night go faster.I stood from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a couple jeans and a few shirts, trying to figure out what to wear. I sighed before getting a pair of white jeans and a black sleeveless shirt and black Joe Boxer sandals. I changed in my closet, seeing as Ricci and Manny hadn't left yet. I walked downstairs with them, going to the kitchen where cinnamon rolls and sticky pecan buns were being made.

"Morning Lessa." Aragon said.

"Morning, kids." Papa Ortega said, coming in.

"Morning Papa." We chorused. I walked over to Mama Ortega.

"Morning Mama." I said, getting a glass of apple juice. She kissed my cheek and shooed me to the table. I took out my phone and text G-d real quick.

_Hey, how are you guys?  
>Miss you Nii-san. ~Lessa<em>

I put my phone in my pocket as Mama came and put the rolls on the table.

"Eat." She said and I grabbed a sticky bun while Aragon and Papa grabbed a cinnamon roll. Ricci and Manny popped in, grabbed a roll and a bun each before kissing Mama and leaving.

"They are busy training for police academy enrollment." Papa explained to me and I nodded, eating a cinnamon roll and packing a few in a baggie before going upstairs, finding a cooler and coming back to the kitchen. My phone buzzed.

_What's going on Lessa?  
>It's Ri. I nicked G-D's phone.<br>:P Haha. Miss you kid. ~Seung Ri_

I laughed before continuing to pack my little lunch pack. Mama handed me a thermos of cold juice and a couple of water bottles.

"Summer Jam Concerts start soon. You are enrolled." Papa said and I went outside. I got in Nat's jaguar and left for the camp. I pulled up to the front gate.

"Name?" A bored looking woman said at the gate and I gave her my name. She stuttered and let me in. I wonder what that was for. I pulled up to a black and blue cabin and sighed at the name above it.

"Kiss This." I murmured. "Nice."

I entered the cabin and turned to find a bunk. Dezi sat on her bed and was reading a magazine for cars.

"Dezi?" I said and she looked up.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" She said and I smiled before setting my stuff above her bunk.

"Nothing. Just came. Do you know how many are gonna be in here?" I asked and Dezi shrugged.

"A couple boys, as far as I know. One called YoungBae I think his name was. Another was JaeJoong." She said and I jumped off my bunk.

"YoungBae? As in Dong YoungBae?" I asked and Dezi check a piece of paper before nodding.

"Umm, is this the right cabin?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with JaeJoong of JYJ.

"Hi, I'm Lessa. This Destinee. You are in the right cabin. This is the cabin Kiss This." I said and JaeJoong nodded.

"I'm JaeJoong. You look like a girl I know." He said.

"I went to SMA last year." I said and he nodded.

"You were that transfer that killed at the show." He said and I blushed. The door banged again.

"Taeyang!" I said and I ran forward and grabbed his backpack. He smiled and shrugged it off before throwing it on the top buck on the other side of the cabin.

"Hey, Lessa." He said and I smiled. I tossed his backpack onto the bunk as well.

"What's up, Taeyang?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Not much. G-D is fuming because he had to come as well. He's in HeartBreaker Cabin." He said, snickering. I giggled.

"That's should please him." I said and the door banged again. I looked up. Seung Ri gasped.

"Wrong cabin, Ri." Taeyang said and I laughed.

"What?" He yelped and I laughed again. Seung Ri groaned before dragging.

"Which cabin are you in?" Dezi asked and Seung Ri sighed.

"HeartBreaker." He said and I blinked.

"I know that cabin. I'll take you." Dezi offered and Seung Ri smiled.

"That's be nice." He said and I decided to go with them.

"I'm coming, Dezi." I said, tagging along.

"Lessa, good to see you." Seung Ri said and I laughed. I seized his suitcase and picked it up.

"Isn't that heavy?" Ri asked and I shook my head.

"No. I carry Dezi around." I joked and she stuck her tongue out. We reach a red and black cabin. I opened the door and followed Ri and Dezi.

"Hyung~!" Seung Ri cried in joy. G-D turned and yelped.

"Lessa!" He yelled, crushing me in a hug.

"It's been twelve hours, G-D. Really?" I asked but I hugged him.

"I knew I saw your Jaguar." He said and I shrugged.

"It's Nat's." I said and Dezi sighed.

"Such a good driver. Even has a license." She said and I smiled.

"I've got a license because I have a different life than you" I said and Seung Ri smiled before bowing and Kissing Dezi's hand.

"Thanks for your help." He said and Dezi blushed. We went back to our cabin. running into TOP and Daesung. We walked to our cabin and walked in. Taeyang and JaeJoong were glaring at each other.

"What'd we miss?" Dezi and I chorused and we high-fived each other.

"JaeJoong thinks that it's stupid to have a co-ed cabin." Taeyang said and I sighed.

"JaeJoong, we have co-ed cabins because last year we tried single sex cabins and a bunch of girls got raped." Dezi said and I gaped.

"I never knew that." I said and Dezi nodded.

"Xavier and a bunch of drunks." She said and JaeJoong looked aghast.

"I'm sorry." He said and G-D cleared his throat.

"That gets rid of my question." He said and Daesung nodded.

"Hey guys." I said and JaeJoong looked at me.

"You know them?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, they are just some random guys I met on the streets of LA. Of course I know them." I said. TOP and Seung Ri cracked up. JaeJoong even laughed.

"Nice use of sarcasm. I'm glad to see it works in the heat." He said and I bowed.

"Thank you, Sir." I said in my sweetest, most innocent voice. That sent G-D over the edge. He started laughing.

"Okay, G-D. Calm down." I said smiling. My phone buzzed. I laughed at the tickling sensation. I looked at it.

_Hey, baby girl. ~Eli _

I giggled before typing back.

_Hey, boy. ~Lessa_

"Lessa, are you listening?" G-D asked and I looked up. I blushed and stashed my phone into my pocket.

"Ooh, who was that? Your boyfriend?" Dezi teased. I blushed and glared.

"Don't tease me or you pay, Destinee Sage." I said and she dropped the smile. She glared before sighing.

"I give." She said and I glomped her.

"Yay!" I cheered before the bullhorn sounded outside.

"All campers to the mess hall for the meeting." The speakers sounded and we left my cabin. We walked to the mess hall before we got caught. A young lady climbed onto a table.

"Welcome, Campers! SJC is proud to have a few honored guest. Will you join me in welcoming Bigbang, JYJ, and U-kiss." She said and Dezi and I stared at each other.

"Did she just say U-kiss?" I asked her and she nodded. G-D and his group climbed onto a table, while JaeJoong, Yoochun and Junsu on another. I looked for U-kiss to stand and One by one, they stood.

"OMG, Lessa, your boyfriend is here." Dezi squealed beside me as they climbed onto a table. I felt a pang of hurt stab me. He lied to me. I liked the surprise but he lied. His manager lied. his manager said they were going to Japan.

"Thank you for your warm welcome." G-D said and I smiled, flashing a thumbs up to him and the guys.

"Thanks, sis." He said and I blushed before smiling.

"We would like you guys to know that we are here to do what you guys are doing, to have fun at a summer camp." JaeJoong said and I smiled.

"That and we just want to chill in LA." Soohyun said and I laughed along with a few other people.

"Well, we have a couple we want to recognize. One is my sister. Not blood, but she is still family. Miss Lessa Karmes." G-D said and I started towards him. Daesung held a hand out and I took it.

"One more to her best friend, Destinee Sage." Soohyun said and Dezi made her way to him. Kevin gave her a hand, making her blush when their hands met. A thought popped into my head.

"Now, Lessa and Destinee are going to be two of the camp counselors." The lady from earlier said. Dezi and I looked at each other. I smiled and flashed a peace sign at her.

"Lessa will helping those that are hoping to attend SMA next year while Dezi is helping with those staying in the states." Soohyun said and I smiled at the people in the crowd.

"Any questions?" The lady, whom I'm assuming is the camp director, asked. A guy raised his hand.

"Yeah, do either of you girls have a boyfriend?" He asked and Dezi and I flushed red.

"Yes we both do." I answered before Dezi could open her mouth. The guy looked disappointed and no one else raised their hands to speak.

"Dismissed." The lady said. Everyone, except for those of us on the tables, left.

"Why did you say I have a boyfriend? I don't." Dezi said and I sighed.

"I don't want my best fried to get harassed." I said and Dezi hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Lessa." She said and I smiled before messing her up.

"HEY!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Hey, Lessa." Eli said and I turned. I smiled before remembering my anger.

"Eli." I said stiffly. He reached a hand out and I turned, before looking at Taeyang and walking out, tears clouding my eyes. I ran to my cabin before climbing up onto my bunk and crying into my pillow.

"Lessa, babe." Dezi said and I looked up.

"Hey Dez." I said and Dezi climbed up onto my bed. She smoothed my hair before hugging.

"You're mad at him, aren't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"He said he was in Japan. I know I should be happy, and I am, but I don't like the fact that he hid it." I said and Dezi hugged me again before sighing and getting down from my bunk.

"Where are you going?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"To see the boy." She said before she left. I sighed and collapsed into my pillow again, feeling myself sink into stupidity.

"Lessa?" Taeyang asked and I just sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked and inwardly cringed. I sounded _pathetic_.

"You okay?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, Taeyang." I said. "I honestly don't know how I feel now, either."

Taeyang sighed and handed me my bag. I pulled out a cinnamon roll. I bit into it and felt my soul heal a bit.

"You go inside and tell you what she needs to her, boy." Dezi said from outside. I sighed and dropped off my bed. I walked outside.

"I don't want to talk right now, Dezi. Not for a while." I said.

"Lessa..." Eli pleaded and I sighed.

"Eli, I'm sorry." I said before going back inside and eating my cinnamon roll, white hot tears streaking my face. Eli walked into the cabin. Taeyang stood.

"Lessa, I'm sorry." Eli said and I looked at him.

"Did you have to come here?" I asked him and Eli nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you for the summer." He said and Taeyang sighed.

"Lessa, give him a chance." Taeyang said and I nodded.

"I will. Sorry, Eli." I said. Eli just kneeled and looked at me.

"Lessa, I'm sorry. It was stupid and I tricked you and I made you mad at me. I should have just told you." He said and I looked at him before running and sliding on my knees towards him I hugged him. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. You are probably tired." Eli said and I walked over to my bunk and climbed up in it. Eli climbed in next to me and I cuddle up with him.

"What about my cinnamon roll?" I asked and Eli laughed.

"I'll put it away or ask Taeyang to." Eli said. I nodded and let Eli rub my back so I could sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: I know, short. Please no angry reviews. It's going to take a bit. If you have questions for any of us, just review with them.<p>

Eli: Lessa?

Me: Yeah?

Eli: Who's going to get Dongho down?

Me: From where? *follows Eli*

Key: Review.

Taemin: And RATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Dongho: Chapter three.

Me: *comes back* Dongho? Where have you been?

Dongho: I have no idea. I just walked around.

Eli: *comes back* Found him, Kevin.

* * *

><p>I messaged Taemin when I woke up. I'd forgotten to message him when I got there.<p>

_Hey, Tae. What's up?_  
><em>It's hot here and I'm<em>  
><em>at the camp already.<em>  
><em>Just woke up. You'll<em>  
><em>never guess who's<em>  
><em>here with me. :P<em>  
><em>Text me. Lessa<em>

"Lessa?" Eli asked from beside me, groggy with sleep. I looked at him. His dark hair was messy and sticking up in random places. I muffled a giggle with my hand.

"What?" He asked and I let the hand fall.

"Your hair, Eli." Taeyang said, getting up and yawning.

"What about my hair?" Eli asked and I just shook my head, letting my hand fall. I picked up my case with my sticky buns and my water bottle up and grabbed my water bottle. I drank from it before Eli took a drink as well.

"Hey!" I protested and he grinned a killer grin. I felt my anger slowly eb away. I shook my head. I just got down from my bunk. I started to hum Sweet Sacrifice.

"Hey, Lessa. Do you know what today's activity is?" Dezi asked and I shook my head.

"It's Martial Arts today. Different styles in different cabins." Eli said and I moaned.

"Oh, man." I groaned and Dezi laughed.

"Lessa, you hate this don't you?" She asked and I growled at her.

"What's wrong with Martial Arts?" Eli asked and Dezi answered him.

"Lessa can't do Martial Arts." She said. I sighed.

"Let me explain." I told Dezi and I looked at Eli.

"I haven't the ability to do it. I'm always doing the wrong thing. I've tried taking classes since my mom was killed. I can't grasped it so after three years of trying, I stopped." I said and Eli smirked.

"You haven't had proper motivation." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"I said, you haven't had proper motivation. I'll help you." Eli said and I looked at Dezi. She had a crazy look in her eyes with a sardonic grin.

"This is gonna be good."

* * *

><p>It was <strong>BRUTAL<strong>! I'm never training with Eli again. I rotated my shoulder. A sharp pain sparked and I gasped despite myself. I tapped Dezi and pointed to my arm. She nodded and I braced myself, gritting my teeth. A muffled scream managed to get out and then the pain numbed a bit. I rotated my arm again and the pain was no longer there.

"You okay, Lessa?" Taeyang asked and I nodded, gasping.

"Fine. I just had Dezi pop my arm back into place." I said and Taeyang grimaced.

"That hurts." Jaejoong said and I nodded. My phone buzzed.

_Yo. Key here._  
><em>How is Summer Jam?<em>  
><em>Are you being treated well?<em>  
><em>Did Eli do something<em>  
><em>stupid again? I<em>  
><em>gotta know these<em>  
><em>things! ~Key!<em>

I laughed.

_Umma,_  
><em>Eli did do something<em>  
><em>extremely stupid but<em>  
><em>he made it up to me.<em>  
><em>I'm extremely sore<em>  
><em>from training today<em>  
><em>so I have no idea<em>  
><em>what will happen next.<em>  
><em>Miss you guys! ~Lessa!<em>

"Key being Key had to check on me." I said and I looked at Eli. He was coming over. I rotated my arm again and I lifted the sleeve. A dark purple and black bruise was forming.

"Eli, I am never training with you again." I said and he looked at me.

"Oh, that hurt a lot." He said and I glared.

"I also had to pop her arm in otherwise, she would be messed up for a few days. Her arm was f***ed up due to the hit you gave her in class. Less, you don't need to go through with it. you've tried before. Why would now make any difference?" Dezi asked and I faced her.

"I'm doing it Dezi. I'll just have to faster." I said and Eli looked at before shaking his head.

"Lessa, she's right. I should have never asked to do it." Eli said and I sighed.

"I'll drop the class. Only because Eli wants me to though." I said and Taeyang snickered.

"Think it's funny, hyung?" Seung Ri asked from beside us and I snickered and Taeyang growled after blushing and swiping at Ri. Eli nudged me.

"You forgot this in the Jaguar." He said handing me my laptop. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Eli." I said and I walked inside the cabin and climbed up onto my bunk and I opened the laptop. I logged on. I also plugged my headphones and looked up my U-Kiss playlist and started playing it.

_LunarGoddess: **Online**_

_LittleDivaKey: **Online**  
>GimmeThatChicken: <strong>Online<strong>  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: <strong>Online<strong>  
>LessasBoy: Offline<br>Honeyvin: Offline  
>Stringbean: <strong>Online<strong>  
>BlingBlingSHINee: <strong>Online<strong>  
>Xanderland: Offline<br>SSoohyun: Offline  
>SDBaseball: Offline<br>SmilingAngel: **Online**  
>GameKyuhyun: <strong>Online<strong>_

LunarGoddess: Training was brutal. I was told it would be best to drop MA class. And suggestions?  
>LittleDivaKey: Drop the class. Did you get bruised or anything?<br>LunarGoddess: I got my arm popped out of it's socket and a HUGE purple and black splotch.  
>LittleDivaKey: DROP THE CLASS!<br>GimmeThatChicken: Key, calm down. Lessa still has function, correct?  
>LunarGoddess: Yeah. I'm fine. Screamed when Dezi put my arm straight but I'm fine nonetheless.<br>SmilingAngel: Good to here. How's California?_  
><em>LunarGoddess: Sunny. I wanna go back to SK. X.X  
>GameKyuhyun: Haha, Lessa. Seriously though, has anything happened yet?<br>LunarGoddess: Other than finding out that all of U-Kiss, JYJ, Bigbang, Dezi and I are counselors at the camp, nothing.  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Jaejoong hyung is there?<em><em><br>__LunarGoddess: Yeah. We share a cabin. We have co-ed cabins because of a massive raping incident last year due to Matthew and Xavier's friends. The guys and girls were on two different sides of the camp so they made co-ed cabins.**  
><strong>GameKyuhyun: Scary. But how are the happy couple? ;)  
>LunarGoddess: Out of my love life Kyu. And Minho, I know you and Jonghyun are here, you cyber watchers.<em><em><strong><br>**__StringBean: Go figure  
>BlingBlingSHINee: Nothing ever escapes you, does it, Lessa?<br>LunarGoddess: ...Now that I think about it, not really, no.__  
><em>_TaeMaknaeMinnie: XD__  
><em>_LunarGoddess: What are you laughing about Tae?

__LessasBoy: **Online**  
>Honeyvin: <strong>Online<br>**_Xanderland: **Online**  
><em>_SSoohyun:_**_ Online  
><em>**_SDBaseball_**_: Online_  
><strong>__

LunarGoddess: Hi guys! What's up? XD  
>Honeyvin: Lessa, we just saw you a few minutes ago.<br>Xanderland: Hiya Lessa. How have you been?  
>LunarGoddess: Pretty good. Listening to Man Man Ha Ni to kill time. You know, the usual. ;)<br>LessasBoy: Hey. now, Lessa. I thought you were my girlfriend?  
>LunarGoddess: I am. Just messing with you.<br>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Eli, she won't leave. She loves the fact that you can protect her.  
>Xanderland: Are you actually listening to Man Man Ha Ni?<br>LunarGoddess: Yeah. Ask Eli. He's right next to me.

I looked at Eli next me and I pulled out a headphone to let him listen. He chuckled.

LessasBoy: It's true. She even has a U-Kiss Playlist on her laptop.  
>LunarGoddess: You went through my laptop?<br>LessasBoy: I'm right next to you love. You have a bar on the bottom that says "U-Kiss Playlist"  
>LunarGoddess: (=*.*=)<br>Xanderland: XD Epic fail, Lessa.  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: XD<br>SmilingAngel: Awwwww  
>LunarGoddess: Enough from the peanut Gallery. OH! And Dongho, I forgot to answer your question last time. Yes, there is a thing called Xanho. XD My class was made of Xanho fangirls. XD<br>Xanderland: Xan...ho?  
>SSoohyun: Did we miss something?<br>LunarGoddess: It was a very...Interesting convo. Trust me, not telling again.  
>SDBaseball: Oh. Wait, your class was full of Xanho FANGIRLS?<br>LunarGoddess: XD yes! And I was shocked cuz someone asked me if Elvin, Xanho and Soobum existed. XD Eli was walking in at that moment too.  
>LessasBoy: Not something I wanna relive. I know Kevin and I act like a newlywed couple, but honestly, people?<br>SDBaseball: I honestly thought people would think Soohyun and I were a couple.  
>LunarGoddess: I wish they thought that instead but they are hell-bent on Xanho. XD I watched as Eli was tackled by girls.<br>LessasBoy: Five minutes had to pass before she could help.  
>SmilingAngel: Why?<br>LunarGoddess: I was laughing too friggin hard. XD  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Why were you laughing?<br>LunarGoddess: Eli's ability to talk was gone.  
>Honeyvin: Eli couldn't talk? Amazing.<br>LessasBoy: Okay, quit laughing at my expense.  
>LunarGoddess: You gotta admit, Eli. If it was one of the others you would have laughed.<br>LessasBoy: ...No comment.  
>Honeyvin: ELI! Hyung that's mean.<br>LessasBoy: Kevin, you know me way too well.  
>Honeyvin: It's reciprocated.<br>SSoohyun: Where'd you learn that word?  
>LunarGoddess: Me. I used that and he got curious.<br>Xanderland: Go figure. Lessa would do that.  
>LunarGoddess: What does that mean, Xander?<br>Xanderland: '^_^ nothing. Sorry Lessa.  
>LunarGoddess: Uh-uh, Alexander Eusebio. Tell me now.<br>Xanderland: (Eli, you're girlfriend is scary)  
>LessasBoy: She's right next to me and we can all read that, Xander.<br>LunarGoddess: ALEXANDER!  
>Xanderland: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.<br>SSoohyun: I'd log off so she can't trace you.  
>LunarGoddess: Too late. Found ya, Xander.<br>LessasBoy: Well, I'm logging off for the night. I gotta get to my cabin before curfew. Night all.  
>SmilingAngel: Goodnight, Eli.<br>TaeMaknaeMinnie: Night Hyung!  
>GameKyuhyun: Goodnight Eli. Talk to you some other time.<br>BlingBlingSHINee: Goodnight.  
>StringBean: Later.<br>LittleDivaKey: Hope you sleep well.  
>GimmeThatChicken: Later Eli.<br>LunarGoddess: I'm turning in too. I gotta rest after that training today. Jeez it hurts.  
>LittleDivaKey: Drop the class, hun. And Goodnight, sweetie.<br>GimmeThatChicken: Do us all a favor in SHINee and drop the class. I doubt anyone wants you hurts.  
>LunarGoddess: I will.<br>GimmeThatChicken: Good. Night, hun.  
>TaeMaknaeMinnie: I forgot you got hurt. Thanks for dropping the class. Night sis.<br>BlingBlingSHINee: Goodnight Less. Sleep well.  
>StringBean: Goodnight, kiddo.<br>LunarGoddess: I'm not a kid. :P

_LunarGoddess: Offline_

I looked at Eli as he climbed down from his bed, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Lessa." He said as he climbed down from my bunk. I smiled and waved.

"Goodnight, Eli." I said before laying down to hopefully sleep. I closed my eyes as the night flooded into my room and surrounded me. I had no idea I would go missing for a whole 24 hours.

* * *

><p>Eli: What? You are seriously going to let her get kidnapped?<p>

Me: Method to my madness, man. I'm not revealing anything. Well, maybe to dibidibidis but that is.

Dongho: Review. Ow my knee.

Me: I told you that you would get hurt doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I miss Xander and Kibum. They were always fun to hang out with.

AJ: We didn't do something to have them replaced.

Me: I know. I'm just pi$$ed at NH Media. They didn't have to lie.

Alexander: Lessa, don't worry about it. We can chill here.

Me: I feel better.

Dongho: Next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>This is in Eli's POV since something will happen to Lessa.<strong>

I woke up. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

_Hello, Eli._  
><em>By now, you know<em>  
><em>Lessa's missing.<em>  
><em>I have your precious<em>  
><em>Lessa with me. Ask<em>  
><em>Destinee about me<em>  
><em>I'm sure she knows.<em>  
><em>Bring me Destinee<em>  
><em>and you get Lessa<em>  
><em>back. You have two<em>  
><em>hours. Get going.<em>  
><em>X<em>

I felt sick. I hadn't eaten but I still felt sick. I quickly took my own phone and messaged Key, Leeteuk, Soohyun and G-Dragon. I felt a sob rise in my chest. I brought my hand up to my face, feeling the tears on my cheeks. I could feel fear stabbing me in the stomach with ice.

_Eli, what do you_  
><em>mean Lessa has<em>  
><em>been kidnapped?<em>  
><em>You promised to<em>  
><em>protect her. Where<em>  
><em>were you at when<em>  
><em>this happened, huh?<em>  
><em>Where were you?<em>  
><em>Key<em>

_Key, I was asleep._  
><em>I found out when <em>  
><em>I woke up<em>_. I have_  
><em>no idea where<em>  
><em>Lessa is at but<em>  
><em>I'm finding her. So<em>  
><em>don't jump down<em>  
><em>my throat.<em>  
><em>Eli<em>

I couldn't breathe for a minute.

"Kevin. Get up!" I said and all the people in my cabin started.

"Eli, what the heck are you doing?" Kevin asked and I dropped my phone onto his bed. He picked it up and slowly scanned the screen. I watched his face slowly change shades.

"She's gone?" Kevin asked, his face settling on a pale, sickening shade.

"Yeah." I croaked and Kevin cringed.

"You just wake up?" He asked and I nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah I did." I said and my voice had shown no cracking and breakage.

"Eli!" Soohyun called through the door. I got up and I walked to the door. I let him and G-D, who was right behind him, into my cabin. I showed him my phone while I went and grabbed a pair of jeans and Lessa's favorite of my shirts. I held it to my face. It smelled faintly like my girl.

"Eli, who is X?" G-D asked and I looked at Soohyun.

"Xavier." We said and I pulled my shirt over my head and changed in the closet of the cabin.

"Who?" Kevin asked and I looked at him.

"Remember Lessa's trial with Matthew?" I asked and Kevin nodded.

"Xavier is one of his friends." Soohyun said and I shuddered, thinking of the trauma Lessa had.

"We need to find her." I said and I walked over to Kiss This Cabin. I banged on the door.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" Taeyang asked, opening the door. I pointed to Lessa's bed and then held out my phone.

"Yeah, Lessa left for a jog- Oh shit." Taeyang cut himself short and continued with the message.

"I failed her again. I told her nothing would hurt her with me here." I said and G-D clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Lessa always said that saying never works." G-D said and I groaned.

"Shut up." I said and the guys looked around. I walked over to Lessa's bed. On it was a note.

_Eli,_  
><em>You found the note. Maybe you aren't so dumb after all.<em>  
><em>Your precious girlfriend will be kept alive for five days.<em>  
><em>That is how long you have to give me Destinee. After<em>  
><em>those five days, I will send you videos of me torturing<em>  
><em>Lessa from her phone. Times is ticking, Kim Kyoung Jae.<em>  
><em>X<em>

I punched the bed post.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed and Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Eli. Didn't know you cursed." He said and I sighed.

"Only when stuff gets this bad." I said and Jaejoong nodded.

"I can respect that." He said before going outside. I followed and met the eyes of Yoochun and Junsu. They nodded and I nodded back.

"No one is safe around us." Destinee said and I looked at her. Her pajama pants were crumpled and twisted.

"We'll get her back." I said and Taeyang came outside.

"Destinee, go change. You are coming with us." Taeyang said and Destinee went inside. I felt a rush of blood to my hand. I looked at it. A warm hand wrapped around it. One of the younger kids that I was talking to with Lessa held it.

"Something wrong, Eli?" She asked and I nodded.

"Someone is missing. Someone very important to me." I told the little girl. She smiled and hugged my leg.

"You'll find her." She said before running off to join her friends. I looked up at Soohyun. He shrugged.

"Kids are really observant." He said and I just stared after the girl.

"And they are definitely smarter than we give them credit for." I said and Daesung called my name. I walked over.

"Here." Daesung said, shoving something into my hands.

Eli,  
>Xavier is at 809 Feature Road.<br>Don't think about it, just go find the place.  
>I'll be hiding somewhere else.<br>Don't ask how I know this.  
>My dreams suck right now.<br>I love you ~Lessa.

I growled. She knew she would get taken.

"It is dated at 12:08 24/8/11. That was earlier today. At midnight. Which means-" Daesung said and I cut him off.

"She dreamt about it last night. Right before it actually happened." I said and Daesung nodded. G-D was standing away from everyone. His face was red with either grief or anger. He knelt and punched the ground. I walked closer.

"G-D, you okay man?" I asked and G-D shook his head.

"She was taken right out from under my nose." G-D said and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, how do you think I feel?" I said, kneeling next to him. "I promised her she would be safe. This is the second time that promise has been broken."

"Second? What was the first?" G-D asked and I felt a familiar pang spread through my chest.

"When Matthew came after her." I said. "The day she officially stole my heart. I couldn't get over the fact that she went through so much."

G-D placed a hand on my shoulder this time.

"Eli, you are going to find her. I know you will." G-D said and Key stormed over. He raised a hand and dropped it.

"I want to hit you because you let her slip away. I want to make you hurt physically. But I can't do it. I want to harm you. I really want to." Key's voice started to thicken and Onew hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Key. I am honestly trying. I-I just have no way of understanding why her."

"I could easily tell you." Destinee's voice cut through the slow speech that was making its way around us. Her eyes had a hardened look.

"Lessa is worth quite a bit to people around here, though she may not act it. They think that if she is gone, people will kill for her. I can attest for three but one is a minor, the other, Me and Officer Ortega. Now, stop the damn talking and get ready for a shootout." Destinee snapped and I raced back to my cabin.

I reached under my bed and grabbed my duffel. I pulled on my combat boots, black of course, my black leather jacket, and my black pocket knife. I added those things to my outfit and left my cabin. Destinee took in me and my clothes.

"That works. Get over here." I jogged over to Destinee, getting ready to receive something I really don't think was needed. I got closer to her and she smacked me in the back of the head.

"That is for the look of complete and total helplessness and that is hopefully going to make you think harder on looking for Lessa." Destinee said and I rubbed my head.

"Gosh, you hit hard." I said and Seung Ri nodded.

"I know." He said to me and I grinned. He was sooo head over heels for her. Oh, wow, I sound like a girl. That cannot be good.

"Eli! Pay attention!" Destinee yelled at me and I looked at her.

"So this is what we are gonna do. Lessa is hiding in one of the piers houses. He has three homes there as far as my mom and I know of. So we check those three first. Eli, you can go after Xavier if you want-" Destinee said and I cut her off.

"I'm going to find Lessa first. I don't care about anything else at the moment." I said and I heard Soohyun snort.

"Of course not."

I flipped around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked and Soohyun shrugged.

"She's important to you." Was all he said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You guys are too. It's just, we have a protection that she doesn't." I said and Soohyun nodded.

"I know that, Eli. I know that. Lessa is your girlfriend and you have a need to protect her. We get it. Don't freak over it." Dongho said and I nodded.

"So now what?"

"Now, Kibum, we get into a car and drive to the piers. That's where Lessa might be." Destinee said and I looked at her.

"The note says-" I got cut off by Destinee slapping a hand on my face.

"Trust me, She's at the piers." I stopped talking and watched as everyone grabbed something they knew how to use, tied it down on their body, and followed Destinee. I got in the gorgeous car the Lessa loves. I ran my hands on the steering wheel. She'd probably harm me if anything happens to her car. I took the chance and started the car.

I flew down the streets to the piers, wondering where all the cops were since I definitely went over the speed limit. I stopped and watched as a black and green Maserati rolled up in the heat.

"You Eli Kim?" The driver asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked and he threw something at me.

"I was told you had to get that in less than 24 hours by Lessa. Get her home safe, dude. I can't stand losing another Karmes." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm her cousin, now go!" He said before driving off. Destinee pulled up about ten minutes after the guy left.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, looking at what was in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked and Destinee smirked.

"It is most likely our key to finding Lessa. That is a soul stone that pulses around Lessa's energy signature. It's a paranormal object." She explained and I nodded.

"Figures. You and Lessa are neither normal nor paranormal. You are stuck in the middle." I said and she giggled.

"Nice way to put it."

I smirked and waited as Destinee walked all over the pier. The stone pulsed over one area. I walked over to the area and scanned it intensely. The wood was not as worn. It was almost new. Maybe a few months of rough weather but it was certainly different.I looked at Key and he nodded.

"Destinee, do we have a crowbar in the cars?" Key asked and Destinee nodded and opened her trunk.

"Here." She walked over and gave it to me. I pried the top board off and looked inside. Lessa was asleep, blood on the left side of her face. She stirred in the bright sunlight.

"No, please, I didn't do anything to you." She cried and I made a 'shh'-ing noise.

"It's okay, love. You're okay, I got you." I said, slipping down into the hole. I hugged her and she cried out. I looked at her in a once over. She had lash wounds on her back and arms. Her bottom lip was split and her right eye was swollen shut.

"This all happened in less than twenty-four hours?" I asked and Destinee moaned.

"It has. He's gotten better, Dezi." Lessa groaned and I felt my heart break. I thought it was done breaking but no. I wrapped Lessa in a gentle hug. She still made a sound of pain but I knew she didn't mind me holding her. At least I hope. Key came to the hole.

"Eli, Kevin has the paramedics on the phone. They're on the way." Key said and I nodded.

"Come on, baby. We gotta get you out of here." I said and I started to find a way up. Key halted me.

"Lessa, stand on his shoulders, I'll help pull you out." He said and Lessa crawled onto my shoulder. Her head was above the wood and Key pulled her up the rest of the way. I climbed out and hugged Lessa once again. She started to shake and I looked at her.

"I'm so cold, Eli. So co..." I didn't notice that she was close to fainting. All I noticed were her cuts starting to bleed in the open ocean wind. I looked at Kevin hopelessly. In that moment, the ambulance came roaring up to the piers. They took Lessa away and I just sat there, blank and numb on the pier. Not even the hot sun was waking me up. Kevin's slap across the face worked like wonders.

"Eli, snap out of it." He said sharply. I looked at him.

"Kevin..." Soohyun said and I stood.

"Right. I'm sorry, Kevin." I said. Kevin held out his hands.

"Gimme the keys and get in the car." Kevin ordered. I handed him Lessa's keys and got into the car. Kevin climbed in as I was buckling up. He buckled himself in, started the car and tore off the piers to the hospital.

"Holy crow, Kevin!" I yelled and he growled.

"I gotta see my baby." He said and I looked at him, not questioning him at all.

* * *

><p>Me: Kevin is in Umma mode.<p>

Kevin: Very funny but true. Completely true.

Eli: Lessa, why oh why must your character Lessa be a trouble magnet?

Me: Because I myself am a trouble magnet but not as much as Lessa.


End file.
